A Hero's new adventure
by mak89
Summary: This is my friend rangertennson005's story. It is already posted in marvel and Ben 10's section but as he told me that it will mostly stay in spidermanverse so with his permission I posted it here. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

"You are trapped now Ben 10, You can't do anything" Albedo chuckled as he looked at the teen who was trapped in the energy cage

"Not until I have this" Ben grinned as he pulled up his sleeve and started flipping through his watch until he found **Ghost freak . ** It's Hero Time!" Just as he was about to slam his hand down on the control, Albedo pressed another button, sending out a tiny green beam at the Omnitrix, which Ben did not see.

When Ben transformed, he was not **Ghost freak ** as he expected, but Nanomech. He looked down at himself in frustration. "Now you choose to mess up?" He looked up at the room to see Albedo smirking at him.

"While testing the Omnitrix Azmuth got tired of me changing into the other forms than the ones he wanted at the current moment, so he started forcing me into those certain ones so he could record their data. With the right equipment, one can replicate that effect and force the wielder into a specific form, against their will. Now it is time for you to go." He turned on the rest of the lights in the warehouse, revealing a large metal arc not five feet away from Ben. As it started powering up, the center began glowing black, and swirling inwards, almost like...a black hole.

Ben now knew why Albedo wanted him in this form. **Nanomech** was too small and weak to resist the pull of the vortex and was slowly being drawn towards it. He tried activating his Omnitrix once more to change again, but realized it was locked down temporarily from the beam. He looked over his shoulder as he kept struggling to fly away, realizing that wherever that wormhole led to, he was going.

All thing Ben knew was pain. Every single cell in his entire body was screaming at him. Unending agony, the likes he which he had never experienced before. If his eyes were opened, all he could see was white. Immeasurably bright, pure, painful white. If his eyes were closed, all he could then see was black. Filthy, burning, hated black.

He tried to scream, but found himself unable to. It seemed that where ever he was, there was no air. Had he the presence of mind, he would have wondered how even being alive was possible.

Then peaceful respite flooded his body as he was pulled free from the world of pain, flopping to the ground outside with a solid thump. The last thing Ben saw before he passed out was some kind of a beach and a lot of people around him. His eyes closed and just as darkness claimed him, a strange voice called out in the distance.

"Ah..." Ben groaned and forced all his willpower into muscle power, Ben pulled his eyelids up and a blurry world came into view. He slowly rose from the bed. BED? Why he was on a bed? Just what the heck Albedo did to him? . Then looked at his right wrist and upper part of his body which was covered in bandages. Ben turned around and saw a nurse sitting on a chair

It didn't took much time for our hero to find out that he was in a hospital. He tried to stand up but the nurse stopped him

"You shouldn't move from your bed, Your wounds are still open" The nurse spoke in a stern voice

"Miss...where am I?" Ben groggily asked

"You are in New York city hospital" She replied in a calm voice " You are here from at least a couple of weeks. We almost thought you went in coma until you regained your consciousness a couple of hours ago" She added in a serious tone

"My family? ...Can you call them please?" Ben requested. Obviously he wanted to talk to his parents and Gwen after surviving a near death experience

"Look...I know it's hard to tell..."

"Ah Mr Tennyson you are up finally" A voice interrupted her before she could begin. It was a man in white coat ans stethoscope over his neck. Ben could easily guess he was a doctor

"Dr Jones I..."

"You can go Martha I will handle this situation by myself" Dr Jones spoke in a tone which left no room for discussion. With slight hesitance the nurse left

"So champ how are you holding up?" Dr Jones said as he checked Ben's heartbeat

"Crap, I wanna go out and grab a smoothie" Ben groaned causing the other man to chuckle

"Well, Don't worry. You soon will " Dr Jones said with a smile then his face turned serious "There is ...a bad news Mr Tennyson"

"Huh,...What bad news? What are you talking about?" Ben asked impatiently

"You are a lone survivor of an extremely horrible accident ..."

"Accident? Lone survivor? I don't get it" Ben dumbfounded

"Take a rest Mr Tennyson. We will talk tomorrow" Dr Jones ruffed Ben's hair and left the room leaving the wielder of omnitrix alone. Confused and dumbfounded

_"What accident? and where is my family? Why am I in new york?" _ Ben said to himself. There were a lot of question but no answers.

"Because you are in an alternate reality Ben" Suddenly a voice broke Ben from his thoughts. His eyes widened as he saw a faint image of Professor Paradox in front of him.

"Paradox? What do you mean by alternate reality?" Ben dumbfounded **  
**

"The machine Albedo used on you has sent you on a different dimension. The one in which plumbers don't exist" Paradox replied

"Alright then. You are a master of this space- dimension crap. Get me out of here" Ben said

"It's not as easy as you think" Paradox replied

"What do you mean by that?" Ben snapped

"You are in a dimension which is beyond cross time which have physics I don't like. Pulling you out of here is near impossible now. I am sorry Ben" Paradox spoke in a low tone

"But...but...What about my family? my life? EVERYTHING? COME ON DO SOMETHING?" Ben clenched his fists and yelled at Paradox

"I will try my best but I can't give you any false hope. " Paradox spoke with a bit strained voice then he put his hand on Ben's shoulder then said " But I will make sure that you can at least fit with your alternate self"

"ARGHHHH" Ben yelled in pain as he felt a severe headache through his head and suddenly the darkness got him.

"Goodbye Ben 10" Paradox spoke in a sad tone as his image faded from existence

**Time skip ( 1 month later)**

Ben sighed as he sat on the sofa alone. Before Paradox left he made sure to give him a major part of his alternate self's memory. After seeing them Ben knew that almost all of his family including his parents died on a horrible plane crash and he was the only survivor of that deadly accident. He knew it wasn't his family and his family was still alive back home but still seeing...them die was just dreadful

The other Ben was a bit different than him. Nerdy and antisocial but he was a black belt holder . He wasn't associated to plumbers because they didn't exist in this world. He didn't has omnitrix . But besides that they were the same. It was a bit strange but unlike him the other Ben didn't has any girlfriend or any close friends.

After getting discharged from the hospital a family friend arrived to take him back home. Just as he expected the other Ben lived in Belllwood of this world which strongly resembled his own and attending

Seeing his own family's funeral was a real painful experience and at that time our hero did a thing he stopped doing a lot of time before. He cried

**Scene change**

Ben was sitting in front of a middle aged man who was his father's close friend in this alternate reality. His name Alexander Mathews or and the other Ben was used to called him uncle Alex

"Are you sure about this Ben?" The man asked with concern

"Yeah uncle Alex, I am damn sure. I just want to leave this place. " Ben spoke in serious tone. He was right. He couldn't live in a place which daily reminded him of his family and old life . It was kinda painful .

"So you are going to Empire state University. Well I agree with your choice. New York is good place for you" Uncle Alex patted Ben's shoulder then asked with a pause" So what are you going to do about this house?"

"I can't sell it until I am 18 years old which means the next year. So just like that Insurance matter I leave it to you" Ben replied with yawn

"I will talk to the attorney may be we should give it on rent for some time. It will give you a regular income which you could use in the new york " Uncle Alex suggested with a smile

"Sounds good" Ben sighed

"I know its hard but you should start moving ahead with your life. That's what Carl and Sandra would have wanted you to" Uncle Alex put a hand on Ben's shoulder

"I will ... try " Ben replied in a low tone as he looked at his omnitrix which was still glowing with green light

"What's with that watch on your wrist? I think it is broken and you should get a new one" Uncle Alex asked with curiosity

"No, I would like to keep it. Now this is the only thing that connects me to my family" Ben looked at the ceiling and let out a sigh

**So guys hows that. I know its kinda short but I needed to start at some place. This story is AU . Ben is 17 years old. And just like the omniverse Ben's omnitrix doesn't depend on codon stream . The dna samples are stored inside of it. His time limit to stay alien is 25 minutes and he can flip his forms. Also Ben never took off his watch . I think it never made sense why he took of his watch  
**

**So to refrain Ben for becoming too powerful I am limiting his forms.**

**They would be**

**Wildvine**

**Articguana**

**Buzzsshock**

**Ghostfreak ( No Z'skayr in this story)**

**Nanomach**

**Bloxx**

**Kickin Hawk ( But it will look more Hawk like than the omniverse)**

**Echo Echo**

**Stinkfly**

**Xlr8**

**Chromastone**

**Franken Strike( With Super intelligence. I know he doesn't have that but in this story he will be super smart)  
**

**Blitzwolfer**

**Water Hazard**

**Upgrade**

**Goop**

**Any ideas on what to do next. Please pm or review. If anyone would lend me an helping hand I would be grateful**

**Preview**

**"This is emergency. The worst terrorist attack after 9/11. This time the terrorists' target is the international business conference. According to our channel the whole upper wing of freedom tower is now in terrorists' control . They didn't make any demands yet but still...Due to the conference almost all of Europe and America's known industrialists and VIPs are there. Also the lives of innocent citizens which are living there are also...**

**"Damn! This is even worse than home" Ben groaned as he changed the channel. He stood up from his seat and walked to the mirror**

**"What should I do now? " Ben spoke in serious tone as he looked at his glowing omnitrix and his reflection**

**"_Don't make the same mistake twice. Being a hero led you to this. Here you can live a normal life. Get a girlfriend and live like a normal high school student . Think about it" _A voice in his mind said**

**Ben closed his eyes. It was right. Why he needed to fight for someone else. Being a hero was never a good choice for him. It was the reason why Julie broke up with him. **

**He took a long breath and remembered the time he had got the omnitrix. He opened his eyes and stared in the mirror once again**

**"You are right but still as long as this thing is stuck with me I am entitled to be a hero. This is thing I always liked to do. Helping out people and kicking ass of the bad guys. And If I just seat here doing nothing My family and friends wherever they are would be very angry" Ben said to himself with a smile **

**_Welcome back Ben 10...and Best of luck  
_**

**Ben smiled and walked towards his wardrobe then pulled out a green jacket with thewhite linings and a number of 10 written on it's front  
**

**He wore the jacket and pulled up his sleeve**

**"IT'S HERO TIME" **

**And with that a bright green flash engulfed the whole room**

**...**

"**Well now." Flash said grinning, ". Classes are about to start and you don't want to be late on the first day now do you New student." He chuckled. "You should really listen to those who are better than you skinny guy." The other two posse chuckled slightly as well. **

**"I don't care who the hell you guys are." Ben coughed and added with a smirk. "If you lowlife Bullies keep bugging that guy, I'll kick all of your asses right here and now." **

**Peter looked at his new companion with hint of admiration and confusion. Admiration because there were a few guys who could stood up against Flash and confusion because he didn't even know his name**

**Flash growled at the brown haired boy. "Who the hell do you think you are ?!" . Ben just shrugged.**

**"Just someone who doesn't want to see someone bullied by three pathetic losers I guess." He said which caused a tickmark to form on Flash's head.**

**"Well now…." He said as he started as he shoved Peter into the hands of his lackey's and started walking over to the Ben while cracking his knuckles. "I was going to be nice and let you go without any incident….. But you just pissed me off." He smiled wickedly. "So I'm going to beat your ass so bad yo mama won't even recognize you anymore." He grinned. Ben just stared at the oncoming teen.**

**"…..Really?" He asked dully, "People still use that threat these days?" Flash snarled as he launched his fist at Ben's face only to receive a slap to the face.**

***SLAP!***

**"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Flash cried out as he held one side of his face.**

***SLAP!***

**"OUCH!" He cried out again holding the other side of his face.**

***SLAP!***

**"OUCH! QUIT IT WOULD YOU?!" He cried out angrily.**

***SLAP! SLAP!***

**"OUCH! DAMMIT THAT HURTS!" He shouted now tears were starting to form in his eyes as he tried to dull the pain with his hands by rubbing his face.**

***SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP !SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP !SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!***

**"ARRGGHHHH!" Now Flash was almost on the verge of tears. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF WOMAN?! WHAT KIND OF MAN BITCH SLAPS ANOTHER MAN?!" He shouted.**

***CRUNCH!***

**Came the sound of Ben's fist effectively breaking the Flash's nose.**

**"An advise don't judge the bok by his cover" Ben chuckled as Flash fell on ground trying to plug his nose from blood**

**Two other students didn't have any courage left after seeing Flash all beaten up. They picked him up and quickly scattered away as fast as they could.**

**"Whoa buddy that was awesome" Peter grinned as he tapped on Ben's shoulder " Thanks for that. By the way I am Peter Parker" **

**"I am Ben, Ben Tennyson" Ben grinned as he shook Peter's hand.  
**

**"Are you in the science class?" Peter asked hopefully because as long as this guy was around he doubted Flash would come near him**

**"Umm..Sorry Buddy. I am in the management studies" Ben scratched his head causing Peter's smile to fell**

**...**

**"What are this creatures? Aliens, Mutants or something else" The man with a black patch over his eyes asked**

**"Sir, we aren't sure , The only thing we know is all of them have a similar symbol on their chest" A man in black cloths replied**

**"It is even said they can transform into one another" Another man added**

**"We should keep an eyes on it and Call stark. Whoever this entity is or are can play a major part in our avenger's initiative" The man with black patch over his eyes spoke with a smirk **

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

The Alternate Ben's memories. It sometimes gave Ben head aches but still whatever Paradox did was useful. It made Ben able to recognize the people from the other Ben's memories but still Ben didn't feel any connection with them.

It was something odd ...but still Ben respected the alternate Ben's connection and treated them as nicely as he would treat his own friends. Well, Thankfully the other Ben didn't has any girlfriend. Which saved him from more troubles. Despite being a loner his alternate persona had a few close friends but as Ben had his memories it was not a big trouble on how to react with them. It was a bit tricky but still managable

After spending a month in Bellwood and settling down some insurance and property matters finally our hero left for New York to join the Empire State University

"I can't believe it, Today was the most messier day ever " Ben groaned twetnith time in this day. This was probably his worst day after he arrived in New York yesterday. First of all finding his Grampa's old apartment in New york Then start the process of cleaning endless amount of dirt, Dust and don't forget the pest control.

"Well, It's time to get some smoothies and chilly fries" Ben cheered , Towards his relief smoothies existed in this universe. The plumbers didn't exist in this universe but the unusual things still existed here. Mutants, Masked heros and the list went on and on. He was still torn between two choices. To become a hero once again or live a normal life which he didn't has back home.

Ben sighed once again as he walked on the street to find a smoothies store. But his eyes caught sight of four thugs following a girl, they looked dangerous and one had a bat in his hand, one of them was shaved bald and had a short black beared, another tall one but skinnier, had a Mohawk haircut with green hair, the guy holding the bat had short spiky hair, the last one had very messy dirty blond hair.

_'Looks like trouble, I better follow them.' _Ben said to himself as he started following the thugs

The girl in question looked very pretty and she was wearing a black short skirt that went just above her knees, with a pink coat that covered her upper body and a white shirt underneath. She was tall, almost as tall as him. She looked around his age and she looked like a model. She also had platinam blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders and covered her face slightly.

As she walked in a less populated area, the thugs started smirking and howling after her.

"Hey babe! You sure look hot!" called one of them.

"Yeah, how about you have some fun with us?" asked another. They were starting to get excited.

She continued walking completely ignoring them, never turning a head.

"Ohh, the silent treatment! He said it to you Joey…"

They started walking slightly faster to get nearer to her.

"Come on baby, give us some sugar…" called the one with spiky hair, who approached her from behind and tried to take a kiss from the taller woman.

"Sugar and trash don't mix well." She answered and hit him with her fist, sending him a good few feet away.

Ben chuckled. He was ready to jump in but decided to wait a while longer.

"Ohh, she's really something, looks great and a lot of attitude… just my type." Called the bald one of the group, who Ben guessed was the ring leader.

"Yahoooo!" the thugs started calling. Ben was getting angrier and angrier but still waited.

"So, pretty girl, how about you and me get a drink and then maybe get to know each other a little better?" he asked trying to act cool and charming.

"I take back what I said. Call you scum trash, is an insult to the trash…" she started walking again.

"… hehehe, boys, I think she needs a little encouraging. Let's show her around…" He was a little taken back at her response but quickly composed himself and got cocky.

"Sure boss."

Wielder of omnitrix looked at them with disgust and anger in his eyes as they each took one of her arms and legs and lifted her pulling her in an ally between two buildings. Ben looked around and saw some people but none tried to help her. Some mumbled about not getting involved while others said to call the police. '_Why aren't' they doing anything!?_'

He followed the lowlifes as they pulled the girl in the alley and pinned her to the wall. She was trying to fight back and though she managed to get some hits, her clothes prevented her from doing any major damage.

"Let me go! Let me GO you SCUMBAGS! (SLAP!)" But she received a hard slap on the face by the bald one who approached her and put a hand on her mouth while the other on her chest.

"I really like girls like you… because I like to discipline them. Bitches like you need to know your place…" He threatened getting out a knife and playing with it near her face and going down to her cleavage.

She started to panic and looked at the far end of the alley and saw some people there but they were either looking at her through the corner of their eyes or passing by not caring at all. 'Please… someone… help me…. Why? Why isn't anyone doing anything?!'

"HEY! ASSHOLES!"

They turned to the brown haired guy who approached them

"Eh? What the hell do you want? Fuck off!" called the one with spiky hair.

"Huh… let her go and maybe you'll get out of this alley with only a few bruises…" Ben chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. He didn't need his watch to handle some lowlife punks. Ben had done a lot of hand to hand training before. As he decided to keep the omnitrix almsot every weekend he got self defence training by his grampa Max or Granduncle Gordon or cousin Joel. Gwen taught him a lot of martial arts moves. Kevin taught him most of his street brawling moves and and of course his advanced training with plumbers. Not to mention all the brwwling experience he had with aliens like **Kickin Hawk and Four arms . **A couple of years ago omnitrix got a reset and **Four arms **was lost with a couple of his favorite aliens but Ben hoped someday he will get it back

The Bald man turned to Ben and looked smiling evilly. "Oh? And what are you? Her Brother? Boyfriend? It doesn't matter, because you're not going to forget this day."

"He he, I was going to say the same thing Baldy" Ben grinned

"Fuck off!" screamed the spiky haired thug as he charged at Ben with full force and bat pulled back. Ben dodged the bat easily than spun around and elbowed him on his face . The thug winced in pain but he didn't get much time to recover as he got a hard punch to his abdomen followed by a knee to his jaw and another punch to the face that made him release the bat and trip back a few feet.

The others were shocked at how easily their friend was dispatched but angry at the same time. The girl was amazed and curious about him.

The bald leader got bold and started barking orders. "Jay, Marcus get that bastard!"

The others attacked in rage at the wielder of omntrix who looked around spotted two trash cans a few feet in front of him. Inside was an old broken iron and in the other an old frying pan.

The two attacked him with one of them going for a kick while the other for a punch. Ben avoided the kick by moving aside and getting to the side of his attacker, he then lifted the iron up and punch landed dead center getting a yell of pain from the attacker. Ben turned to the one who tried to kick him, this time he tried to punch but Ben used the frying pan as a makeshift shield followed by a hit with the iron at the attacker's face. Ben turned to the other, who was trying to nurse his arm and hit him in the face with the frying pan. Both the thugs fell back and held their faces and moaned in pain.

"You asked for it!" But they weren't out yet, the little guy got back on his feet and a tried to attack Ben again, he did some moves like jumping and kicking, it looked like kung fu. "Let's see what you can do."

Ben looked down and saw the remains of a broom. Doing some footwork, he pushed the broom to his arms and hit the thug in the head breaking the broom.

"Now… it's your turn." Ben turned to the leader.

"Stay back… I'm going to cut her" the thug threatened holding her like a shield and a knife to her neck.

"You know Dude, That's an over used line . It never worked in movie so how do you expect it to work in the real life. He he silly guy. **Besides if you do that you will forfeit your life**" Ben concluded in a serious tone and looked at the girl's eyes and then down making gestures to her foot. She got the message.

"... BASTARD…" she said before lifting her foot high and stepping on his foot then she took his knife hand and bit hard in it.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" the man screamed in pain.

The distraction was enough for Ben to close the distance between them and delivered a right hock to his face sending him staggering back. The girl got behind Ben because the leader attacked again this time with the knife.

Ben dodged it with a little trouble then grabbed the hand and twisted it making the attacker drop the knife, then kicked him a few times before finally giving a high kick to his face sent the attacker landing in half empty trashcan unconscious.

Ben looked at them and after determining that they were out, turned to the woman who stared at him. "Whoa, that was close, I guess Gwen would have been very proud" Ben chuckled then asked her with a smile" Are you hurt?"

"Oh…oh no. I'm fine, just a little shaken up." She answered.

This time he got a good look at her face and she looked beautiful. She had green eyes and a very pretty face. "It's a good thing I was around. I'd hate to think what could have happened."

She got a frown on her face. "Don't take me too lightly. I could have taken care of myself ..." then she asked with concern "Are you alright?"

"Yeah it was nothing more than I could handle" Ben chuckled

"Thanks, I am Felicia Hardy by the way " Felicia extended her hand with a smile

"I am..."

"Freeze!" a police car pulled up at the alley. "We got reports about disturbance and a fight and a possible rape here." He pointed his gun at Ben who lifted his hands as far as the sky.

"It's over officer. They" Felicia pointed at the unconscious gang "tried to attack and possibly rape me. He came along and saved me…"

The officers got the gang and pilled them in the squad cars. "We'll need a few declarations from you miss. " The officer turned to Ben "You can put your hands down now."

"Can I go now?" Ben asked

"I guess." Answered the officer.

Ben started to walk away when Felicia approached him. " Hey! I still didn't get your name "

"It's Ben . Ben Tennyson ." Ben grinned with a two finger salute and left

"_Ben Tennyson...where did I heard that name before?" _Felicia said to herself as she tried to remember something. Suddenly she remembered an incident from her middle school

**Flashback( 4 years ago)**

"Well, You can take it. I will make another one" A brown haired boy with glassed handed Felicia some notes

"Huh?" Felicia dumbfounded. " But why are you helping me? I am always making fun of you with my friends" She asked with confusion

"Umm...I don't know. A lot of people makes fun of me, I just ignore them . Besides you don't sound like a bad person. A bit bitchy ut not a bad person" The brown haired boy chuckled

"Umm...What about you then?" Felicia asked hesitantly

" Well in your case if this time you fail to bring your assignment the teacher will call your parents and your grades will be affected too. But I have a very good record so they will just let me away with some scoldings. The teacher will give me cold shoulder for a while but I will manage it" The brown haired boy replied with a grin and started walking away

"Hey... what's your name?" Felicia called out to him

"Umm...you don't know my name. Well is not a surprise since most of them refers to me as Megadweeb." The brown haired boy chuckled then added with a smile " It's Ben, Ben Tennyson"

After that day she never heard from that boy again. When she inquired she came to know that the boy's father got a promotion and he was transfered to Bellwood . So the boy left the school. She always had a regret that she couldn't say sorry to him

**Flashback end**

_"Could he be the same Ben Tennyson?"_

"Hey wait..." But before Felicia could ask anything the boy was out from her sight.

**Scene change**

Finally after grabbing some nice food Ben sat on the comfortable sofa with milkshake on his right hand and the Tv's remote on the left hand

"Let's see if some thing good and full of action like Sumo slammers is coming on TV. " Ben yawned as he switched on the Television. Unfortunately the first channel which came to his sight was a news channel.

His eyes widened as the first thing he saw. A lot of police vehicles were surrounding the freedom tower. Some of them are burnt up like they were attacked by a Bazooka. The exchange if bullets were going on and a part of building was on fire

"This is Angela Mathews from the CNN . We are targeted by the terrorists once again and according to captain Gwen Stacy This is the worst terrorist attack after 9/11. This time the terrorists' target is the international business conference. According to the resources the whole upper wing of freedom tower is now in terrorists' control . They didn't make any demands yet but still the SWAT team sent tp deal with them is entirely annhilated...Due to the conference almost all of Europe and America's known industrialists and VIPs are there. Also the lives of innocent citizens which are living there are also...

"Damn! This is even worse than home" Ben groaned as he changed the channel. He stood up from his seat and walked to the mirror

"What should I do now? " Ben spoke in serious tone as he looked at his glowing omnitrix and his reflection

"_Don't make the same mistake twice. Being a hero led you to this. Here you can live a normal life. Get a girlfriend and live like a normal high school student . Think about it" _A voice in his mind said

Ben closed his eyes. It was right. Why he needed to fight for someone else. Being a hero was never a good choice for him. It was the reason why Julie broke up with him.

He took a long breath and remembered the time he had got the omnitrix. He opened his eyes and stared in the mirror once again

"You are right but still as long as this thing is stuck with me I am entitled to be a hero. This is thing I always liked to do. Helping out people and kicking ass of the bad guys. And If I just seat here doing nothing My family and friends wherever they are would be very angry" Ben said to himself with a smile

_Welcome back Ben 10...and Best of luck  
_

Ben smiled and walked towards his wardrobe then pulled out a green jacket with thewhite linings and a number of 10 written on it's front

He wore the jacket and pulled up his sleeve

"IT'S HERO TIME"

And with that a bright green flash engulfed the whole room.

**Scene change**

Paradox appeared infront of a bald man who was wearing some weird kind of clothes and it was glwoing with the golden light

"My answer is the same Paradox. The boy will stay here. No matter how many times you will try to convince me " The bald man spoke in a stern voice

"This is not the right thing to do Tribunal. Especially not to the Ben 10" Paradox argued

"A hero must be tested Paradox and Ben Tennyson is not an exception among them besides his presence here could change some things that shouldn't happen" The Bald man replied with a grin

"It's a gamble Tribunal. I can't agree to this" Paradox scowled

"The multiverse comes into my control Paradox. Even though you don't come under my supervision, You don't have any authority to question me " The Bald man smirked

"Yeah, I know that. Mr Living Tribunal" Paradox growled

**Scene change**

"I will call you in half an hour with our demands"

"You can't get away with this , We will surely hunt you down like we alwayd did" Captain Stacy growled

"No this time Captain. The Whole building is wired with bombs, If I see any of you guys doing funny things. The bulding will go boom. Besides did you really forget what happened to your swat team" A voice on the other side of the phone said as he cut off the call

**"**Argh ...I don't like the sound of this guy" Captain Stacy slammed his phone angrily

No one noticed a green spark of electricity flying through the wires and entering in the building's main power supply

**Scene change**

Some guys with Military out fit had cornered a lot of inocent people inside a hall. They had Ak-56 and few very dangerous weapons in their hands. Ther faces were covered by black clothes and their eyes were cold and void of emotions

Suddenly the lights of whole building went off but it returned with in a second.

"What was that? Possibly another attempt?" A guy in military oufit said to their leader

"No, I don't think they would do it again. Besides it was just for one second. It's too much short time" His fellow Militant replied

"Why are you...doing this? Do you want money? Then take it and let us go" A Pretty red haired woman gathered all of her courage and yelled

"HOW DARE...

"Calm down No.3. Boss said we could have some fun right. Lady now let me make an example out of you" Anothe Militant chuckled and started walking towards the woman. The red haired shivered with fear and started backing away until she reached the wall

"Please...leave me...I have a 3 year old son for god's sake" The Red head begged causing the Militant to smirk

"Sorry, I didn't has any fun from a long time and I am very hungry..." The Militant licked his lips and went ahead to grab her head.

The red head closed her eyes as she felt his hand getting closer and closer towards her cleavage but...before anything could happen

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The Militant cried in pain as green wave of electricity was shot from the tube light above him

_"What the ahck just happened?"_ The woman said to herself then towards her confusion another green charge was fired from the other tube light knocking a couple of another militants out

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" The remaining Militant cried and shot all the tube lights of the hall.

"Phew" The militant sighed in relief and brushed the sweat drops on his forehead but...

"ARGHHH"

A green bolt of electricity smashed him on the wall knocking him unconscious. Suddenly with a green spark a dry cell like creature materialised in the hall

"Well that was easy"

"What...are you?" The red head shrieked after seeing the weird creature

"He he ...I am hurt. How can you forget the one who saved you moments ago?" **Buzzshock **chuckled

"ARGH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE BUT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU?" A Militant stood up with a loud battle cry and charged towards Ben with a large knife

**Buzzshock** rolled his eyes. "Man, I've heard that so many times it could be my theme song!"

Yelling incoherently, the man slashed his knife horizontally across Buzzshock. The woman screamed as the alien was sliced in half. Buzzshock didn't even look surprised; he didn't need to, as the upper half of him grew legs, and the lower half of him grew arms and a head!

The two** Buzzshocks** looked at each other and laughed maliciously. They flew to either side of the man and let loose a powerful blast of electricity; the man screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor, twitched a few times, then lay still. One Buzzshock checked the man's pulse, while the other flew over to the red head.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

The red head nodded. "Y-yes, I'm all right, ."

**Buzzshock** nodded, or tried to, since he didn't have a neck. "That's good,"

"T-that's fine. Um, thanks for saving me."

**Buzzshock** smiled as he merged into one . "No problem; it's what I do. I am supehero after all"

The red head smiled back, a little freaked out that her life had been saved by a flying battery, but grateful nonetheless.

"Four out, Ten remains" **Buzzshock** smirked as he went into switchboard once again and started travelling towards the next floor

**Scene change (Far away in the sky)**

"A Hero never changes his heart no matter what happens" Eternity smirked as he watched in **Buzzshock **moving to attack a couple of Terrorists

**Scene change( Shift back to the Freedom Tower)**

"No 3, No 7...Damn! Boss there is something wrong. No one is replying" The militant spoke to his superior

"So it seems there is trouble. Hmm...Alright then. Let's show this Americans what are we capable of" The lead militant smirked and signaled his lackeys. The other militants nodded and pointed their guns towards the hostages

"No, You know what could happen if you kill us. You will be completely finished" The man in business suit came forward with his hands in the air

"He he, You really think that Mr Jameson . Who said we are going to kill everyone of you? Just a few people to get our point clear and put a little bit pressure on your retarded government to fulfill our conditions" The leader chuckled

"Ha, As if that's going to happen" Jameson chuckled

"Alright then. Let's begin with the Chief editor of Daily Bugle" The lead militant smirked and pointed his machine gun towards Jameson but before any bullets could come out all lights of the room suddenly turned green and started cracking with electricity. Suddenly several lightning bolts came out of of them and smashed on a couple of Militants knocking them out

"What the *** is happening?" The Militant yelled as he barely dodged a lightning bolt. The green charges smacked on the ground and materialized in form of several **Buzzshocks**

"Ladies and gentleman..." One** Buzzshock** began

"The handsome..." Another said

"The awesome..." Another followed

"Superhero arrived to save the day" Last **Buzzshock **with a smirk concluded and all of them fired powerful charges at the remaining militants smashing him unconscious on the wall

"What...are you?" Jameson dumbfounded

"An alien superhero" **Buzzshock **chuckled as he merged into one then pressed the symbol on his chest. With a bright green flash **Xlr8 **stood into his place

"I would have loved to stay and talk but sorry I am a bit short on time" **Xlr8 **grinned and left before Jameson could even blink leaving a lot of awestruck people and unconscious terrorists behind but not before removing and disarming the bombs Terrorists set up in the building

**Time skip**

**Beep beep**

The omnitrix turned red and started blinking just at the moment Ben was about to take a turn from the trash can. With a green flash Ben transformed back into human and smashed into the trash can

"DAMN! Bullshit" Ben groaned as he slowly stood up and rubbed his forehead.

_"This 25 minute time limit is a trouble, I gotta think about something fast if I am going to continue this job. Hmm.. I still have the advanced hover board Tetrax gifted me on my last birthday and... Well I will think about other things later. Argh! It was never this difficult back home. Damn! I really miss you now Kevin" _Ben said to himself as he walked towards his apartment

**Scene change ( Tomorrow morning)**

After getting a good night sleep Ben woke up and brushed his teeth. Then marched towards the living room and switched on the Tv

"Alright then let's see how this city reacts to a superhero" Ben yawned as he surfed through programs until a news channel came . His eyes widened when he saw the same red head he saved before was reading the bulletin

"A huge terrorist was attack stopped by a weird looking creature who called himself Alien superhero. Not only that some other creatures sharing the similar symbol with this alien were spotted fighting crime and helping people in need which included saving some kids from a big fire near the King street and preventing a train accident from happening. We don't know who or what these creatures are but what they did today surely sent a message that the New York now have its own protector. This creatures saved a lot of lives yesterday including this reporter. Only time will tell how this new addition to the city of New York with fare, but for today from CNN News, this is Diana Carmichael bidding you a good day and to you Alien superhero , a warm welcome to our City ." The red head concluded with a smile as the channel started showing images of **Water hazard **putting down a fire, **Bloxx** transforming into railway lines and saving a train from taking a huge fall, **Frankenstrike** beating up some robbers and finally **Buzzshock** knocking out terrorists

Ben grinned once again as he looked at the window. It was a hasty night but saving the lives of people was totally worth it. He took a sip of orange juice and opened the news paper hoping to read some good things about him

"So what did they wrote about the great Ben 10?...HUH? ALIENS INVADING THE EARTH? I was trying to help and here they are writing I am planning on invading the earth. Idiots! I don't want to read more further" Ben groaned as he threw the new paper on the ground and moved on to his breakfast

The title of News paper said " DAILY BUGLE"

**Scene change**

"A new superhero Huh...What do you think? " Jane Foster said as she handed over a cup of coffey to Dr Donald Blake

Dr Donald Blake took a sip of his Coffey and chuckled " Well wait and watch. It seems things are going to be really interesting from now on"

**Another thing this Felicia Hardy is from Spider man : Animated series and she is the rich heir of a Hardy foundation. You can find her on Marvel animated wikia**

**Next time. Ben meets our favourite wall crawling superhero ( Who hasn't been bitten by spider yet) and a very brief meeting with a child hood friend of Alternate Ben**

**Stay tuned for more**

**And keep reviewing and send me your suggestions on what to do next**


End file.
